


Invisible Pink Unicorn

by eighthesther



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	Invisible Pink Unicorn

Первое, что делает Ли Тэмин – убирает в квартире. Абсолютно все, кроме вещей Кибома, тщательно вернув их на места там, где требовалось вытереть что-то под ними или вытащить очередной непарный носок Минхо.

\- Ты намекаешь, что мне стоит убирать свой бардак самому? – философски осведомляется вернувшийся с занятий Кибом, снимая куртку. И пока Тэмин пытается придумать, что ответить, тот уходит в свою комнату.

\- Не обращай внимания, - не отвлекаясь от домашнего задания, отмахивается Минхо. – Если бы ты убрал и его «бардак», он бы спросил, отменяли ли в этой стране право частной собственности.

 

Кибом чуть более чем невыносим, примерно в восьми случаях из десяти. Или в десяти, если у него в этот день плохое настроение. На второй неделе Тэмин осторожно спрашивает у Минхо, как они ухитряются уживаться в одной квартире уже два года, на что Минхо пожимает плечами и рассеянно поглаживает Тэмина по волосам.

\- Он классный, - просто говорит он. – Только злой.

Тэмин не соглашается, потому что Кибом совсем не кажется ему злым. Только нервным, измотанным и сварливым. Он готовит для них с Минхо, покупает Тэмину яблоки, хотя даже не разговаривает с ним толком, и пропадает то на занятиях, то на каких-то подработках. Иногда Тэмин просыпается посреди ночи от звука хлопнувшей входной двери, и выглядывает из их с Минхо комнаты, чтобы увидеть как Кибом устало стягивает кофту и сворачивается прямо на диване. Но утром его будит звяканье микроволновки, а Кибом – умытый, собранный и язвительный, советует быстрее подниматься, если он хочет успеть на первую пару.

 

\- Минхо говорит, что ты учишь его чему-то плохому, - без обиняков замечает Чжонхен, открывая меню. Он опаздывает примерно на каждую вторую встречу, потому в ожидании, Кибом успевает выпить джина с тоником и проверить почту.

\- Я не учу его ничему вообще, кроме того, что нужно мыть руки перед едой и выключать за собой свет в туалете, - мрачно отзывается он. – И если Минхо говорит это тебе, а не мне, он может убить себя при первой же встрече.

Чжонхен поднимает взгляд, неприятно улыбаясь, после чего мотает головой, возвращаясь к меню.

\- Что это вообще за ребенок? – безразлично спрашивает он, делая вид, что в этом мире нет ничего интереснее разворота с тайскими блюдами. Кибом слишком хорошо его знает, потому ни секунды не верит, протягивая руку, чтобы перевернуть страницу на то, что Чжонхен, сможет взять в рот без опаски попасть в больницу.

\- Школьный донсен Минхо, - отвечает он между делом. – Возьми салат, попросим без соуса. Потом это мясо, оно нежное и не острое. И на десерт…

\- Печеное яблоко, - без энтузиазма заканчивает Чжонхен, впрочем, сразу же перескакивая на предыдущую тему. – И как он?

\- Хорошенький, себе на уме, - рассеянно говорит Кибом. – Не знаю, обычный подросток.

\- Что в этом супе? – перебивает Чжонхен, показывая пальцем на изображение.

\- Там куча перца, - отмахивается Кибом, и, заметив гримасу Чжонхена, просто устало смотрит на него. – Прекрати и сделай заказ уже.

Тот что-то неразборчиво ворчит себе под нос, но подзывает официанта.

 

Тэмин засыпает на чужой кровати, и просыпается от ощущения тяжести. Лежащий рядом Минхо шевелится во сне, еще больше налегая сверху на Тэмина, и тот немного смещается, чтобы иметь возможность дышать. Проходит пять минут, десять, но сон не возвращается, и все, что Тэмин может – лежать неподвижно, вглядываясь в смутные тени на потолке. Он чувствует ровное дыхание Минхо и спокойный ритм его сердца, машинально отсчитывая удары.  
Из комнаты Кибома едва слышно доносится музыка, но звук теряется до неразборчивости, усложняя попытки угадать, что же Кибом слушает. Тэмин перебирает в голове всех айдолов, которых помнит, включая женские группы и распавшиеся, но смутный ритм не ложится на всплывающие в голове известные песни. Уже почти засыпая, Тэмин думает, что наверняка это европейское или американское, и мысленно ставит пометку, обязательно спросить у Кибома.  
Но утром не вспоминает об этом.

 

Минхо хороший парень. Из тех, которых ставят в пример родители, которых снимают в дорамах. У него приятный голос, и приятное чутье на то, что нужно говорить. Тэмин иногда завидует ему, и даже Кибом признает, что Минхо умеет выглядеть чертовски привлекательно.  
Потому Тэмин давно умеет не замечать внимание, достающееся Минхо от окружающих. Он не скрывает ухмылку, когда стайки школьниц, рассыпанные по всему парку, начинают шушукаться при виде Минхо, и свободно берет того под руку. Просто так, потому что он имеет на это право, а они нет.

\- Что? – отзывается Минхо. Повернувшись к нему, Тэмин качает головой, вместо ответа откусывая немного мороженого. Его зубы звенят от холода, но он смеется, катая на языке быстро тающий кусочек.

\- Дома такого нет, - говорит он, приподнимая стаканчик с мороженым. Минхо улыбается, ласково ерошит ему волосы, и притягивает к себе за плечо.

\- Идем, - говорит он, зачем-то резко сворачивая на небольшую дорожку, но прежде чем они окончательно теряются в зарослях парка, Тэмин успевает обернуться, чтобы еще раз заметить белую машину, которая заставила Минхо так внезапно изменить их маршрут.

 

\- Кибом-хен, - вежливо начинает Тэмин, присаживаясь рядом с ним на диван. Кибом машинально двигается, освобождая место, и протягивает Тэмину тарелку с попкорном. Тот колеблется всего пару секунд, притираясь рядом и послушно подбирает горсть. Кибом пахнет клубникой, лосьоном после бритья, и от этой смеси у Тэмина слегка кружится голова.

\- Хен, - пробует он еще раз, не отрывая взгляд от телевизора. На экране странный парень пытается признаться в любви девушке с ужасной формой бровей, и увлеченный происходящим, Тэмин не сразу вспоминает, что его привело.

\- Ага? – напоминает Кибом, мельком взглянув на него, после чего возвращается к фильму, трогательно прижимая к груди край одеяла.

Раньше Тэмин ни за что не мог подумать, что встретит парня, любящего американские мелодрамы, но Кибом взрывает его представления о том, что могут и не могут делать парни.

\- Я хотел спросить, - тянет Тэмин, нервно комкая в кулаке край футболки, и пытаясь придумать, как лучше сформулировать все. – Просто Минхо-хен сейчас…

\- Трахает где-то кого-то, и? – безразлично перебивает Кибом, бросая в рот пару кусочков попкорна. Тэмин неловко запинается, мысленно уничтожив себя за то, каким мямлей он становится рядом с Кибомом.

\- Я не о том, - уже решительней повышает голос он, привлекая к себе внимание. – Мне интересно, упоминал ли обо мне Минхо-хен раньше? До моего поступления.

\- Он обожает тебя, - рассеянно отвечает Кибом. – Сказал, что уйдет, если я не позволю тебе жить с нами.

Тэмин собирается ответить, но Кибом продолжает, без интереса глядя на него в упор.

\- Я ответил, что он может валить куда угодно.

\- Но все осталось как есть? – удивленно уточняет Тэмин.

\- Конечно, - очевидным тоном говорит Кибом. – Такая квартира за такие деньги – действительно проблема.

Они сидят бок о бок еще некоторое время, пока Тэмин не понимает, что плевал он на все эти американские мелодрамы.

 

Чжонхен паркуется на другой стороне, и Кибому приходится встать на цыпочки, высматривая в ряду машин знакомый белый джип.

\- Выпендрежник, - ворчит он, по-хозяйски устраиваясь на переднем сидении, после того как целую минуту рассматривал новый рисунок на капоте машины.

\- Классная кофта, - в тон ему беззаботно отзывается Чжонхен, заводя мотор.

На кофте Кибома поместились наверное если не все, то большинство оттенков розового, от фуксии до лососевого, и ему вслед оборачиваются даже старики и собаки.

Кибом молчит до первого светофора, после чего неожиданно нервно говорит:

\- Он плакал.

\- Кто? – уточняет Чжонхен, беспокойно поворачиваясь к нему.

\- Тэмин. Заперся в ванной, включил воду в душе, и не отзывался.

\- Может дрочил, - предполагает Чжонхен, плавно входя в поворот. – Мало ли. Или по учебе что-то.

\- Я думаю, нет, - задумчиво отвечает Кибом, как будто его мысли сейчас где-то далеко. – Я думаю, есть причина.

Чжонхен пожимает плечами, предпочитая не расспрашивать дальше.

 

Минхо перехватывает Кибома в тот маленький промежуток времени, когда он уже вернулся с занятий, но еще не ушел на работу.

\- Что происходит? – без колебаний спрашивает он, поймав Кибома за локоть.

\- Ты о чем? – отвечает тот и в последний раз проверяет, все ли взял с собой. В его сумке может поместиться апокалипсис средних размеров, и он использует эту возможность во всю.

\- Тэмин избегает меня, - говорит Минхо, прислоняясь боком к дверному проему.

\- Тогда почему бы тебе не спросить у него самого? –вскидывает брови Кибом. – В конце концов, это твой донсен.

\- Не делай вид, что не знаешь, - перебивает Минхо. – Он не говорит со мной.

\- Тогда у тебя проблемы? – ухмыляется в ответ Кибом, наконец зашнуровывая кеды и выпрямляясь. – И это не мое дело.

\- Спасибо за помощь, хен, - огрызается Минхо, не обращая внимания на то, что входная дверь открыта, и их может слышать вся лестничная площадка.

Кибом игнорирует.

 

Тэмин всегда предполагал, что ничего не сложится как ему хочется. Он повторяет одно и то же движение опять и опять, пока не начинает казаться, что он просто сходит с ума в попытках достичь если не совершенства, то хотя бы сносного результата. Но зеркала в танцевальном зале безжалостно отражают все его недостатки, и то, как он плохо-плохо, чертовски неловко двигается, как будто ребенок-первоклассник.  
Он возвращается домой к полуночи, едва двигаясь от усталости, и больше всего на свете хочет по привычке Кибома – упасть на диван в комнате и отключиться до утра. Ему кажется огромной ошибкой это все. То, как преодолевая сопротивление родителей, рвался в Сеул, как старался понравиться новым друзьям, как проводил и проводит все свободное время за тренировками, стараясь стать лучше. Или может быть лучшим  
Горло опять знакомо сводит спазмами и он предпочитает уткнуться лицом в диванную подушку, поскорее проваливаясь в бесконечный колодец сна.

 

Кибом приносит запах алкоголя и сигарет, появляясь на пороге квартиры ближе к утру, когда за окном разливается неяркий серый кисель рассвета. Разбуженный Тэмин сонно трет глаза, поднимаясь ему навстречу, и не знает что сказать – Кибом горячий, в неприлично обтягивающих красных штанах, останавливается посреди прихожей, едва придерживаясь кончиками пальцев за стену.

\- Хен? – зовет Тэмин, делая шаг навстречу. Кибом смотрит на него в упор, глаза как у лани, с неестественно расширенными зрачками, и ему хочется немедленно разбудить Минхо, чтобы снять с себя ответственность за пьяного человека рядом.

\- Хен, - повторяет Тэмин, делая шаг навстречу, и протягивая руки к Кибому. Тот хватается за них без колебаний, сразу же повисая на плечах.

\- Тэмин, - хихикает он, скользя горячими пальцами по шее Тэмина. – Тэ-мин-ни…

\- Я здесь, - терпеливо отзывается тот, стараясь не замечать мурашек, пробежавших по коже от совсем простого прикосновения. Кибом больше не пахнет чистотой и клубникой, он грязный, нервный и слишком тяжелый.

\- Давай спать, - продолжает Тэмин, пытаясь несильно потянуть его за собой в комнату.

\- Позаботься о хене, - хихикая, бормочет Кибом, путаясь в собственных ногах. – Хен всегда заботится о тебе.

\- Хорошо, - мягко соглашается Тэмин. – Идем.

Кибома тошнит до утра, и Тэмин сидит с ним все это время. Раздевает как ребенка, помогает умыться и принять душ, укладывает в кровать, и аккуратно накрывает одеялом. Уже около семи, когда он возвращается на диван, уставший, вымотанный и совершенно ничего не соображающий. Его первое занятие всего через два часа, и он не знает, что ему делать.

 

Минхо иногда не видит очевидных вещей, к примеру если кто-то обижен, или расстроен, или чувствует что-то особенное. Тэмин, как правило, прощает ему это, потому что взамен он заботливый, веселый, и не задает лишних вопросов. Но в этот раз все идет не так, или Минхо просто стал взрослее с тех пор, когда они с Тэмином были ближе.

\- Вы поладили? – говорит он, позволяя Тэмину свернуться у себя под боком, уткнувшись носом в плечо.

\- С кем? – осторожно отвечает тот, не шевелясь.

\- С хеном, - объясняет Минхо, рассеянно выдергивая нитки из растрепавшегося уголка покрывала. – Он разговаривает с тобой.

Тэмин слегка пожимает плечами, пряча неуверенность.

\- Может, привык ко мне.

Тогда Минхо смеется, утыкаясь носом в волосы Тэмина, и заставляет того едва заметно напрячься.

\- Ты ему понравился, - говорит он. – Просто осторожней с этим.

\- С чем? – переспрашивает Тэмин, немного отстраняясь и садясь ровно.

\- С хеном, - вдруг растеряв хорошее настроение, совершенно серьезно отвечает Минхо, тоже выпрямляясь. – Я сам поговорю с ним.

И Тэмину хочется вцепиться Минхо в рубашку, привязать того к батарее и заклеить ему рот скотчем, но он только отодвигается еще дальше, пытаясь спрятать растерянный взгляд. И пока соображает, каким образом можно осторожно попросить Минхо ни с кем не говорить о них с Кибомом, тот треплет его по голове и уходит на кухню.

Нет, думает Тэмин, Минхо не стал взрослее. И по-прежнему ничего не замечает.

 

В этом есть какая-то своя система, или порядок. Тэмину кажется, что он застревает в ней напрочь, как муха в паутине. Они проводят вечера втроем – Минхо на диване между Тэмином и Кибомом, Кибом с ноутбуком, Тэмин делает вид, что чем-то занят.

И главное – притворяться достаточно долго для того, чтобы Минхо наконец-то ушел спать, оставляя их с Кибомом наедине. Тогда Тэмин придвигается ближе, позволяя своей руке скользнуть по локтю Кибома, привлекая внимание того. В полумраке комнаты, рассеиваемой только светом настольной лампы, Кибом кажется неестественно красивым, почти не человеком – тени выделяют линии скул, съедая все мелкие недостатки, и взгляд кажется слишком темным.

\- Хен, - негромко зовет Тэмин, когда Кибом во второй раз не реагирует на прикосновение.

\- Хен, - повторяет он.

\- Зови меня «мамочка», - с тенью сарказма, наконец, отзывается тот.

Тогда Тэмин тянется к нему, сам теряясь от своей наглости, и осторожно прикоснувшись пальцами к щеке, поворачивает его голову к себе. Он не знает, что хочет сказать или сделать, и Кибом с усмешкой высвобождается, захлопывает ноутбук и встает с дивана.

\- Не сиди долго, - неожиданно громко говорит он и становится самим собой. А вместе с этим уходит магия.

 

\- Минхо действительно думает, что мы с тобой пара? - с усмешкой спрашивает Чжонхен, выбирая себе шар для боулинга. Кибом несколько секунд рассматривает его, прежде, чем оттеснить от дорожки, схватить первый попавшийся, и почти не целясь швырнуть тот вперед.

\- Страйк, - говорит он, но Чжонхен только смеется.

\- Он серьезно?

\- Абсолютно, - подтвержает Кибом. – Ты запрещен у нас в доме.

\- Здорово, - с заметной долей сарказма замечает Чжонхен. – Я как наркотики, или алкоголь.

\- Только наркотики и алкоголь у нас разрешены, - все так же без выражения поправляет Кибом, возвращаясь за столик, чтобы сделать глоток коктейля. Со всех сторон слышны удары шаров по кеглям, заставляющие дрожать пол и стены, потому Чжонхену приходится повысить голос, чтобы ответить:

\- Тогда я заеду сегодня?

\- Нет, - мотает головой Кибом, прослеживая взглядом очередной страйк на соседней дорожке.

\- Почему это? – моргает Чжонхен, вынужденно подходя ближе. – Я думал...

\- Тэмину незачем тебя видеть, - отвечает Кибом, взглянув ему в глаза. – Минхо прав.

Тогда Чжонхен усмехается. Он настолько явно собирается сказать какую-то гадость, что Кибом неосознанно сжимается и задерживает дыхание, готовясь огрызнуться. Но в последний момент что-то происходит, или может быть действует вид Кибома, потому что насмешливо выдохнув, Чжонхен картинно поднимает ладони в воздух, как будто спрашивая что-то у расцвеченного неоновыми лампами потолка.

\- Ты постоянно говоришь об этом ребенке, - наконец произносит он, глядя на Кибома в упор.

\- Тебя это волнует? – резко отзывается тот, пытаясь скрыть виноватые нотки в голосе. Но Чжонхен, конечно же, слышит их.

\- Поехали, - говорит он, залпом допивая свой коктейль. – Иначе домой пешком.

И Кибом понимает, что лучше подчиниться.

 

Несмотря ни на что, Кибому тоже бывает плохо, или неловко. Чжонхен разговаривает с ним, но так, что лучше бы молчал. Минхо разговаривает с ним, хотя единственное, что Кибом может ему ответить – посоветовать заткнуться. Зато Тэмин молчит, старательно обращая на Кибома не больше внимания, чем требуется потому, что они живут в одной квартире.

\- Думаешь, у меня хобби – готовить тебе еду, которую ты не возьмешь с собой? – цедит Кибом, швыряя в мусор забытый обед Тэмина, вместе с коробкой.

\- Ошибаешься, - заканчивает он.

\- Я съем, - сдаваясь под напором, пытается вставить Тэмин, и осознав ситуацию, поправляет: - Съел бы. Сейчас.

Кибом остывает так же быстро, как завелся, отступая, и прижимает ладони к лицу.

\- Свободен, - зажмурившись, неразборчиво бормочет он. – Ужинать позову.

И не ожидает прикосновения.

\- Хен, - негромко зовет Тэмин, аккуратно проводя ладонью по его шее и поглаживая кожу большим пальцем.

\- Чего тебе? – вынужденно открывает глаза Кибом, и устало прислоняется к кухонному столу. Тэмин делает шаг следом, сохраняя такое же ничтожное расстояние между ними.

\- Давай закажем что-то, или мы с Минхо-хеном приготовим?

\- Вы сожжете Сеул, - мрачно шутит Кибом, расслабляясь под прикосновениями. – Я в норме.

\- Не верю, - тоже улыбается Тэмин, кончиком пальца трогая уголок губ Кибома, и слегка приподнимает тот. – Можешь не говорить.

\- От кого слышу, - немного зло отзывается Кибом, припоминая Тэмину его поведение, и тот опускает голову.

\- Просто Минхо думает... всякое, - коротко объясняет он. – И достает тебя этим.

\- О. Господи, - вскидывается Кибом. – Запретите ему кто-нибудь думать!

Он замирает, когда Тэмин, негромко хихикая, утыкается лбом ему в плечо. В этот момент на город может упасть гигантский метеорит, или Годзилла решит сменить национальность, но Кибом подозревает, что не заметит ничего из этих мелких событий. Потому что Тэмин как-то странно улыбается, когда тянется к нему, и следующее, что он ощущает – осторожное, полудетское прикосновение губ к губам.

\- Я думаю, мы можем что-то заказать, - произносит Кибом, когда их прерывает звук открывающейся входной двери.

\- Да, - кивает Тэмин.

\- Или вы можете попробовать устроить пожар, - добавляет Кибом.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Тэмин.

Они смотрят друг на друга до тех пор, пока Минхо не начинает снимать обувь, громко спрашивая, что сегодня на ужин.

 

\- Он поцеловал тебя, - констатирует Чжонхен, как будто вынося приговор.

\- Вот так, - защищается Кибом, картинно чмокая свое запястье. – Это не моя вина.

\- Минхо будет в восторге, - с издевательской ноткой гнет свое Чжонхен, пока Кибом не бьет его полукилограммовой гантелей в плечо.

Тогда Чжонхен обижается, но хотя бы замолкает.

 

Спать с Кибомом в одной постели, совсем не так как с Минхо. Он не наваливается, не дышит горячо в шею, не греет холодные руки о живот. Тэмин лежит лицом к стене, не решая обернуться, и пальцы Кибома скользят по его талии то ли касаясь, то ли нет. Ему хочется обернуться и, может, окликнуть Кибома, заставить прекратить это все, но он только притихает, ощущая, как тот обводит пальцами его бедренную косточку, прижимает ладонь к теплому животу, и скользит выше, под майку, вырисовывая странные узоры.

\- И это я запрещен у вас в доме? - не унимается Чжонхен.

\- Хен, - негромко зовет Тэмин, и его собственный голос кажется ему таким постыдно беспомощным.

\- Ага? – тихо отзывается Кибом, немного отстраняясь.

Тэмин не отвечает, просто прикрывая глаза.

 

На самом деле чье-либо мнение имеет настолько маленькое значение, что Кибому даже не хочется это скрывать. В нем слишком мало любви к людям, особенно людям сующим нос не в свои дела, пусть даже они считают, что те касаются их напрямую. Главное, что так не считает сам Кибом. А что считает Тэмин – никто понятия не имеет, он не особенно разговорчив.

Минхо уходит как на войну, вот только он вернется завтра утром, да и вряд ли его где-либо будет ждать смертельная опасность.

\- Я наберу тебя, - говорит он Тэмину, брызгая на себя немного туалетной воды.

\- Ага, - без энтузиазма соглашается тот, подавая отглаженный пиджак.

\- Не сиди допоздна, - продолжает Минхо. – Не мешай Кибому..

Тэмин со вздохом разглаживает складки у него на спине и заглядывает через плечо, ловя взгляд Минхо в зеркале.

\- Ты говоришь это каждый раз.

\- Я беспокоюсь, - парирует тот, разворачиваясь, чтобы поймать ладони Тэмина в свои.

\- Это я остаюсь у себя дома под присмотром, а не еду на ночь глядя куда-то, - неожиданно огрызается тот, и отстраняется. – Хорошо выглядишь, хен.

\- Не начинай, - морщится Минхо.

\- Я не начинаю, - ровно отвечает Тэмин, как будто ему удалось справиться с эмоциями. Они выходят из своей комнаты, и Минхо обувается в прихожей.

\- Набери меня, - напоминает Тэмин, на что Минхо кивает и коротко обнимает его, на секунду окутав вкусным мужским запахом.

И стоит входной двери закрыться, Тэмин швыряет на пол оставшуюся у него в руках вешалку, а потом изо всех сил бьет кулаками диванную подушку, опять и опять.

 

С Кибомом коротать вечер совсем просто, как правило, он просто не обращает на окружающее никакого внимания. Но в этот раз Тэмин сам не знает, откуда у него столько смелости.

\- Хен, - зовет он, присаживаясь на край низкого столика. Кибом делает вид, что ничего не слышал, но та самая, тупая злость где-то в глубине груди, заставляет Тэмина несильно толкнуть его в бедро, требуя внимания.

\- Хен, - повторяет Тэмин, придвигаясь.

Кибом наконец-то поднимает взгляд, вопросительно вздергивая подбородок.

\- Было бы здорово, если бы ты уделил мне пять минут, - с неожиданным напором заявляет Тэмин, вызывая в глазах Кибома настороженность и удивление.

\- Послушай, - начинает тот, убирая ноутбук, чтобы удобнее было отодвинуться от Тэмина на безопасное расстояние, и это становится последним крючком.

\- Не отталкивай меня! - срывающимся от волнения голосом, вскидывается тот. Боль собирается в тугой комок где-то за солнечным сплетением, толкая вперед и заставляя действовать.

\- Кибом, - отчаянно говорит Тэмин.

\- Нет, - качает головой тот.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - не унимается Тэмин, надвигаясь на него сверху. – Просто сделай это уже...

И Кибом делает.

Они скатываются на пол, так и не расцепившись, Кибом жестко хватает ладонями Тэмина за шею, удерживая голову, и целует агрессивно, напористо, как будто утверждая что-то. С каждым его движением, с каждым прикосновением к коже, решимость Тэмина тает как лед в камине. Он не уверен хочет ли этого здесь и сейчас, а главное – хочет ли вообще. Но уже поздно пытаться что-то отмотать или переиграть, потому он уступает, поддается, позволяет стянуть с себя майку. Кибом поднимает их с пола, и тянет Тэмина в сторону своей комнаты, потому что там кровать и есть замок.

\- Порог, - предупреждает он, но Тэмин все равно спотыкается, вынужденный вцепиться за кофту Кибома.

\- Эй, - со смешком зовет тот, выдергивая Тэмина из ступора, но не дав ответить, сразу же целует куда-то под подбородок, а потом спускается ниже.  
Тэмин послушно падает на кровать, чувствуя спиной каждую складку простыни, и Кибом опускается сверху – не очень тяжелый, скорее сковывающий.

\- А ты? – пытается взять себя в руки Тэмин, несильно дергая край его кофты, заставляя снять. Но лучше не становится, просто теперь голой горячей кожи еще больше, и они соприкасаются друг с другом совсем плотно. Господи, думает Тэмин, кода Кибом тянет вниз застежку его джинсов.

\- Хен, - выдыхает он, запрокидывая голову, и чувствет как Кибом целует его в живот, а его пальцы сжимают бедра. Но после этого Кибом окончательно сползает вниз, и Тэмину одновременно и хорошо, и мучительно стыдно, и обидно, и еще тысяча эмоций, которые не должны помещаться в него, на самом деле существуют и рвут на части. Он чувствует прикосновение губ и языка, и коротко дышит, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но у него ничего не получается.

\- Хен, - повторяет он. – Кибом-хен...

Тот не отвечает, вбирая глубоко в рот и двигая головой.

\- Хен, - ничего не соображая просит Тэмин. – Хен...

А потом его накрывает.

Сквозь туман он видит, как Кибом садится на кровати, дотягиваясь до валяющейся рядом бутылки с соком, и жадно пьет, а потом подбирает свою кофту и выходит из комнаты, так ни разу и не взглянув на Тэмина.

 

\- Я думаю, нет, - задумчиво отвечает Кибом, как будто его мысли сейчас где-то далеко. – Я думаю, есть причина.

Чжонхен пожимает плечами, предпочитая не расспрашивать дальше. Но Кибом все равно продолжает:

\- Я думаю, он влюблен.

 

Тэмин долго лежит уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пока не чувствует аккуратное прикосновение к спине. Кибом ведет линию поцелуев от выступающего позвонка у основания шеи, до ямок на пояснице, и отстранившись, садится рядом.

\- Поднимайся, - просит он.

У Тэмина не хватает решимости взглянуть ему в лицо, но он переворачивается и неловко подбирает под себя ноги.

\- Это Минхо? – без колебаний спрашивает Кибом, как будто это самый естественный вопрос, который можно задать в такой ситуации. Но Тэмину кажется, что врать или увиливать сейчас будет еще хуже. Потому он кивает, и, спохватившись, говорит вслух:

\- Да, – и после паузы, заканчивает: - Всегда был только он.

\- А он?.. – тянет Кибом, поворачиваясь к Тэмину лицом. Там нет ни злости, ни обиды, только спокойное любопытство.

\- Он не понимает. Совсем, - просто отвечает Тэмин.

И как будто пытаясь не оправдаться, но что-то обьяснить, добавляет:

\- Просто я думал... когда мы станем старше, окончим школу. У меня будет шанс.

Кибом горько улыбается, аккуратно прикасаясь к волосам Тэмина.

\- Но нет? – догадливо предполагает он.

\- Нет, - спокойно отвечает Тэмин. – Ни единого.

Тогда Кибом кивает, поднимаясь с кровати.

\- Вставай, - говорит он. – Будем ужинать.

 

Чжонхен не понимает и тридцати процентов происходящего, но Кибом не говорит ему, и не говорит с ним, просто с порога требуя виски.

\- Бокал, ваше высочество, - полушутя говорит он, вручая Кибому стакан с толстыми стеклами, но Кибом почему-то не улыбается.

\- Из меня плохая принцесса, - фыркает он. И не дождавшись, пока Чжонхен отсалютует ему тостом, делает глоток. – На мне даже не женится какой-нибудь принц.

\- Я бы женился, - беззаботно замечает Чжонхен, тоже отпивая из своего стакана.

\- Если бы я был другого пола, - с мрачным юмором отвечает Кибом, глядя куда-то сквозь пространство.

Тогда Чжонхен смотрит на него ласково и немного снисходительно.

\- В любом случае, - говорит он, звякая кусочками льда в стакане.

Тогда Кибом улыбается ему.

\- Не выйдет, - неожиданно горько говорит он. – Брак без секса, это, знаешь ли, не то же самое, что секс без брака.

И допивает залпом.


End file.
